futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia II
Mafia II is a sandbox-style action-adventure video game which is the sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is being developed by 2K Czech, previously known as Illusion Softworks, and will be published by 2K Games. Mafia II was announced in August 2007 at the Leipzig Games Convention, and will be available for PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows and Xbox 360. It is scheduled for release in North America on 24 August 2010 and in other regions on 27 August 2010. Gameplay The game will be set from 1945 to 1955 in Empire Bay (the name is a reference to New York's state nickname "The Empire State".), a fictional city based on San Francisco and New York City, with influences from Chicago and Detroit. The game will feature a completely open-ended game map of 10 square miles. No restrictions are included from the start of the game. There will also be around 50 vehicles in the game, as well as licensed music from the era. Many firearms from the previous game will make a return, for example the Thompson M1928, the Colt 1911 and a pump action shotgun. As seen in screenshots, new WWII-era weapons like the MP40, the M3 Grease Gun, and the MP28 will make an appearance in the game as well as the MG42. Interacting with objects in the environment involves two action buttons- a standard action and a "violent" action, used in context-sensitive situations. A map will be included as in the original Mafia game. The checkpoint system has been completely overhauled. New controls include a cover system that allows the player to hide behind objects (such as generators, walls and large crates) to shoot enemies, rather than just using a crouch while behind an object. Flanking may be a large part of the combat. It has been stated by 2K Czech that the game's cutscenes are created by the game engine, in real time, rather than pre-rendered cutscenes. Video:Mafia II Trailer - E3 2010 Video:Mafia 2, Tools Of The Trade Video:Mafia 2 - Behind the Scenes Feature Video:Mafia 2 gameplay new Synopsis Mafia II is a gritty drama which chronicles the rise of World War II Veteran Vito Scaletta, the son of Sicilian immigrants. As the game progresses, Vito will join a crime family and become a made man. The story begins with the player character Vito returning home on leave from World War II. Vito had joined the U.S. military as a way of avoiding jail time for a botched robbery. He then discovers that his father died and left his family $2000 in debt. Vito reunites with his old friend, Joe Barbaro, and the two quickly embark upon a life of crime. Their criminal ascension starts with Mikey, a car mechanic who gets in a conflict with Joe. Mikey also needs a certain type of car to chop for parts, and will pay $400 for one that the police are not tailing. Soon enough, Vito, Joe, and Henry Tomasino (already a made man in the Clemente family) find themselves battling with, for, against, and around three crime factions: the Falcone, Vinci and Clemente families. The player is later introduced to Eddie Scarpa (a capo in the Falcone crime family). Another character is Marty, a young, novice getaway driver who takes Vito and Joe to the Empire Arms hotel in the mission "Room Service" involving the assassination of the Clemente family's don. The game will contain two hours of in-game cutscenes. The original game, Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, had a screenplay of 400 pages, opposed to the 700 pages of the sequel. Daniel Vávra, the writer and director of the original and the sequel, discussed the new angle of the game stating: "The old game was a tribute to gangster films, a romantic vision. Mafia II is grittier, real, a darker world, and the effects are based in reality." Official PlayStation Magazine states: "A high body count is still promised in this tale set in a fictional city 'inspired by' New York of the 1940s and '50s, but those casualties will come the hard way -- through small-scale operations rather than mass firefights." Vito will also be able to pay for food and drinks, such as coffee, pie and various dishes to replenish health or stamina. Marketing and release A promotional trailer was released for the game in August 2007. The first scene occurs in a low-key restaurant where Luca, is having dinner with Henry Tomasino, Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta, the main character. After some small talk, Luca asks Vito if he is against killing "human animals." Then follows a montage of clips from the game's cutscenes and gameplay. The next scene takes place in a warehouse. A man is crawling on the floor, begging for his life. Henry fires his gun at the man and the scene ends. The last scene is an obvious reference to the film Goodfellas; the three gangsters (Joe, Vito and Eddie) are in a car, driving to a suitable place to dispose of a body. The song "Oh Marie" by Louis Prima is featured in the trailer. A second trailer was released on the Spike VGA show on the 14 December 2008. The first part of the trailer occurs in one of Empire Bay's churches and features Vito with his mother. It is followed by a montage of gameplay and cutscenes that feature scenes of Vito being welcomed by Joe and parts of several shoot-outs and pursuits. The song "Long Tall Sally" by Little Richard is featured in the trailer. An extended version of the trailer was released on 15 January with an extra 30 seconds of cutscene footage. Vito is shown leaving the church alongside his mother; who he drops off in a taxi. Then, a car carrying Henry, Joe, and Eddie pick up Vito and they drive off, laughing. The first gameplay footage to be publicly aired was debuted on the Gamespot website on 17 April 2009 as part of an interview with Mafia II's producer, Denby Grace. The video shows driving and gunplay aspects to gameplay as well as portraying the physics engine. The interview was later removed. A third trailer was uploaded to the website on 28 May 2009. It shows Vito, Joe and Henry discussing a hit contract and the mission following. This trailer is darker and more gritty than the previous videos. It is meant to portray the darker side of Mafia life. At the end of the trailer, the target of the contract is shown begging for his life with a gun pointed to his head, his fate is left unknown. From 1 June 2009, four short videos are to be added to the Mafia II website. The first of these is called "The Art Of Persuasion" and features the song "Mercy, Mr Percy" by the female singer Varetta Dillard. Another video was released featuring footage from the mission "The Buzzsaw". The video reveals the fate of "The Fat Man" who appeared in the earlier trailers. On 27 March 2010, a new trailer was released showcasing the PhysX-based cloth and physics system used in the game. Downloadable Content On 26 May 2010 four downloadable packs were offered as pre-order bonus, each one available with different stores. *Vegas Pack: Offers two additional cars and two suits for Vito *War Hero Pack: Two military style vehicles plus two new military inspired suits, including a full uniform and fatigues. *Renegade Pack: Two new cars; a small sports coupe and a 50s hot rod. Leather and lettermen’s jackets for Vito. *Greaser Pack: Two hot-rod speedsters and two new suits for Vito, one with leather jacket and heavy boots, the other a leather racing suit. Collectors Edition On 26 May 2010 a collector's edtion was announced for Mafia II. The collector's edition would include the following items: *Collectible SteelBookTM Casing: Brushed metallic SteelBook hard case with debossed logo containing two pieces of art featuring Vito and Joe, the stars of Mafia II. *Made Man Pack: Free access to in-game downloadable pack that lets players get behind the wheel of two different luxury automobiles modeled after cars from the period. In addition, Vito gets two new “made man” suits, including a vintage tux. *Hardcover Art Book: A 100-page photo album-style art book that explains the artistic design process of the game. *''Mafia II'' Orchestral Soundtrack: Mafia II score recorded by the Prague FILMHarmonic Orchestra. *Map of Empire Bay Release Dates *NA 24 August 2010 *PAL 27 August 2010 Category:New Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Ps3 Category:Pc Category:All